Catch et Mystères
by AmyLia-Reiko
Summary: Une nouvelle catcheuse, Shina, à la WWE : Amitié, Amour, Embrouilles et mystères...


Auteur : AmyLia (moi quoi ^__^)

Genre : C'est à moitié sentimental, un peu d'action (c'est du catch tout de même :p), du mystère et du suspense...

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute malgrès mes (nombreuses) vérifications, que l'histoire vous plaira et euh voila :D

Je tiens à préciser bien sur, que tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ya juste Shina qui est à moi :D Et les couples ne sont pas du tout respectés (plus d'infos à la fin de la page :) ).

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Violente expression des sentiments.

Shina se trouvait sur le ring, Jeff Hardy face à elle, ils étaient prêts à se battre entre eux. La foule criait et causait un énorme brouhaha. Sur le ring, il y avait des chaises et des masses, mais les deux catcheurs ne semblaient pas en avoir besoin. Jeff avait le regard triste.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, chérie…

- Tais-toi, Jeff, tout ça c'est fini maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle.

Et elle se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Il tituba, se releva… pour se prendre un coup de genoux dans le ventre, suivi d'un coup de coude dans le dos. Il tomba à terre et se laissa ainsi faire.

Soudain, une personne du public, qui se révéla être Matt Hardy, grimpa sur le ring et se projeta violemment contre la catcheuse qui ne cessait de se déchainer contre Jeff. Elle fut projetée contre les tabliers, sa tête cogna et elle perdit connaissance.

Chapitre 2 : Réveil étrange et douloureux.

Elle s'éveilla dans un petit local au mur gris aménagé en infirmerie de fortune. Le carrelage à damier noir et blanc était recouvert d'une pellicule de poussière. Aucune fenêtre. A peine un meuble avec une lampe qui éclairait la pièce. Shina se redressa et constata qu'elle avait une sacrée migraine. Elle se sentait bizarre aussi. Elle regarda sa poitrine et compris :

- Ok, je n'ai plus ma tenue de ring, quelqu'un a du me changer…, elle frissonna, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une tierce personne ai pu la voir en sous-vêtement surtout si c'était un homme.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Chapitre 3 : Questions et doux souvenirs.

- Hey, comment tu te sens ma belle ? demanda d'une voix douce Triple H en entrant dans la pièce.

Triple H, de son vrai nom Paul Levesque, était un des catcheurs qu'elle appréciait et… il le savait. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouver dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre pour y passer une nuit de sensualité et de volupté ? La japonaise se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Shina ? Hé, tu es encore sonnée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ha, euh, non, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit-elle enfin.

- Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Shina ? Jeff est salement blessé, tu sais que tu l'as carrément envoyé à l'hôpital ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

- Oui, tu lui as déplacé la mâchoire… ça aurait été contre un enfoiré comme Jericho, on serait tous fiers de toi mais là… tu es allée trop loin, lui reprocha le grand blond musclé.

Shina se leva d'un mouvement brusque. Prise de vertiges, elle tituba dangereusement mais parvint a garder son équilibre avec l'aide de Paul, s'étant levé quand il vit que la jeune fille encore fragile et l'air accablée, risquait de tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Elle reprit ses esprits et dégagea son bras de l'étreinte ferme du catcheur.

- Laisse-moi s'il te plait…

Et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Triple H seul.

Chapitre 4 : Déclic douloureux

Elle s'aventura au hasard des couloirs, déboucha dans un hall où se trouvait un écran accroché au plafond qui diffusait la suite du show du soir.

« Je n'ai pas du dormir longtemps. Moins d'une demi-heure. »

Le match à l'écran était un Tag Team avec MVP et Mark Henry contre Chris Jericho et Big Show. C'était le « Main Event » le dernier match de la soirée.

Shina savait déjà qui seraient les vainqueurs, l'équipe des gentils, celle d'MVP, par disqualification car Big Show utilisera une chaise alors que c'est interdit. Les gentils vont souffrir pour gagner comme dans toute bonne histoire de série B.

A ce moment là, elle eut un déclic.

« Hé, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné tout à l'heure, non ? Matt est intervenu en faveur de son frère donc Jeff a été disqualifié... C'est moi la méchante… Si seulement je n'étais pas si impulsive… Je suis un monstre…»

* * *

Pourquoi Jeff et Shina se sont-ils battus? Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé "chérie"? Que s'est-il passé entre eux? Et que vient faire Triple H dans cette histoire?

La suite (au prochain épisoooooode!!! \o/ *SBAF* *Aïeuhh!*)

au prochain chapitre :)

* * *

Donc, je disais que les couples n'étaient pas respectés, car mon perso est inventé et a une relation avec Triple H et pour ceux qui s'interressent au catch et qui savent que le Môsieur en question est marié, il ne trompe PAS sa femme dans ma fic! xD  
Bref, c'était juste pour prévenir :)

review please..? *o*


End file.
